What Could Have Been
by xerin
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob was too hurt by Bella's indecision? What if he chose another option, an option Bella didn't even know he had until it slapped her in the face? Worst of all, what if Edward had unexplained history with the mysterious girl that he wouldn't explain, even to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>"-Ms. Fay?"<p>

I snapped my head up, surprised the teacher was calling me at all. Wasn't this Calculus class?

Shrugging internally to myself, I gritted out the correct answer before returning my attention to my doodles.

Not paying attention in class was nothing new for me – in fact, I did it all the time. The teachers gave me hell for it the first semester I transferred to Forks High School, but when they realized that I was maintaining a range of low A's in all my classes – which is a lot better than some of the kids who pay attention and **still** get worse grades than I did – they decided to let me be.

"Art freak genius" is what the other kids called me. 'Genius, right,' I snorted. Mr. Varner pointedly ignored the extra noise I made and continued to give his lecture while the other students sighed in unison at the obvious favoritism.

My hand retracing a doodle of an apple I didn't particularly like, I stared at the two students in front of me.

Edward Cullen was well, gorgeous (I really couldn't think of another adjective for him) while Bella Swan was… plain. Sure, she was pretty, I'll give her that, but her face lacked any expression most of the time. I liked to think of her as the Blushing Zombie.

The couple was writing on a piece of binder paper, and I glared at the brunette unconsciously.

'What a slut,' I thought venomously. 'Couldn't she have been satisfied with just Edward? She just _had_ to hurt Jake in the process, didn't she?'

I was surprised to hear a low hiss and my eyes roamed to find the source of the noise. Ah, Edward didn't seem to be very happy with me glaring at his precious girlfriend.

I met my hazel eyes to his topaz, grinning cockily, just daring him to do something about my dislike for Bella.

He slowly turned to the front, just as Mr. Varner was turning around to face the class; his eyes told me this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, this is a fanfic that I had hidden away in my notebook from a few years ago and I thought it was time for it to see the light of day! I'm still not sure if I'll be continuing this, but if you have any feedback or really anything you want to say to me at all, feel free to send me a pm. :) Comments = love, btw<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>I wasn't surprised to find him hunched over me after the bell rang. Ignoring him, I searched the room until I found Bella waiting by the door, fidgeting nervously as she probably wondered what Edward had to say to me. As if it wasn't obvious.<p>

"What's up, Ed?" My voice was very civilized as I started to gather up my stuff.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you please not think badly of her? Jacob's pain wasn't intentional."

Even though his words sounded sincere enough, I could tell his jaw was locked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Although you probably already picked that out from my head, right? If you don't like how I think about her, then maybe you shouldn't listen," I hinted coldly.

He sighed quietly and tapped his fingers on my desk, sharp and quiet staccatos until I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You know I can't help it. Your mind is so much more familiar than the others'."

Yes, I knew that because of our past, he would be so much more in tune with mine than the other students'.

"Does **she** know that?"

Reading his expression, I nodded solemnly, not expecting anything else.

"That's what I thought. Well, until you tell her, since we're supposed to be classmates who only met two years ago, you better go before she suspects anything. Bye, Eddie," I said softly, my tough mask slipping just barely.

It was a minute change, but he knew me well enough to catch the difference.

"I'll see you later, Kristie," he murmured in a low voice and ruffled my hair so quickly Bella didn't have a chance of seeing.

Watching his retreating back with sad eyes, I finished organizing my binders and stuffed them into my backpack.

What did he see in her? He deserved so much better.

It wasn't like I was jealous or anything – nothing like that.

It was just that I was afraid that… that _girl_ would hurt my childhood angel like she had my Jake.

I smiled, wondering how Edward would take my effort to see her in a kinder light.

Glancing at the big clock on the wall, I swore.

"Crap! Jake's gonna be pissed!"

I ran out the door, not caring that my shoelaces were untied.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So I know my chapters are short, but don't worry because I have a few chapters worth of the story written out beforehand. Leave me reviews? 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>Usually, I would drive down to La Push, but as of last week, my car was out of order. Luckily, it had broken down in front of Jacob's house and now was parked in his garage, with him working on it whenever he could.<p>

Even with him making it his first priority to fix my car, we both knew it would take at least two weeks, what with his running patrol and lacking sleep.

We had had a tense moment, trying to imagine living through two weeks without the other.

We both needed each other, him more than me.

Me because I've never been loved after I turned 7, and him because of that **stupid brunette**. He was more broken than she knew and I was trying my hardest to fix him up.

Reaching the parking lot and out of breath, I scanned the crowd for Jacob's tall figure. Finding it easily within a few seconds, I ran in his direction, a huge smile on my face, eager to see him.

A smile which quickly fell when I saw that he wasn't alone.

"Ugh, can't she freakin' leave him alone?" I muttered darkly under my breath, ignoring the disapproving stare Edward gave me. Jacob heard my words, too, and laughed at them and my expression.

In four long strides, he reached me in what would have taken me at least ten. He took my hand and walked slowly with me back to where his bike waited, where Edward and Bella stood, him with a neutral expression and her with a disbelieving one.

I snickered, and felt Jacob squeeze my hand softly, telling me to control the urge to burst out in laughter. He was right; there was no need to show her how much I disliked her to her face.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked in a sugar-coated voice, flashing Jacob a grateful smile as he took my heavy bag from my shoulders. He shrugged like it was nothing, and even though the weight probably did feel like nothing to him, I was still thankful.

I noticed the silence and turned my attention back to Bella, wondering why she hadn't replied yet.

Her mouth was slightly ajar and her face paler than usual. Judging from Edward's worried expression, I could tell her reaction wasn't normal.

I could guess what it was that shook her so much, and if it were anyone else, I would've felt a bit sorry, but as it was, it was her and I couldn't be happier to see her hurt even just a little bit. Edward bared his teeth at me, just as Jacob stepped in front of me, crouching forward in a defensive position.

Pulling his hand back until he was by my side again, I smiled unapologetic at Edward, once again daring him to do something about it. I knew he was going to give me hell for it later, but it was so worth it.

Sometime I didn't notice, Bella had gotten her bearings back and now was watching the exchange quietly.

"Are… Are you and Kristine together, Jake?" She whispered, her voice quivering as if she didn't want to ask the question.

I glanced out of the corner of my eyes to see Jacob give a curt nod, and I thanked my lucky stars that I knew how to control my expression. Unfortunately for her, Bella didn't, and her hurt and sense of betrayal at his answer was obvious.

"But you barely know her, Jake! How'd you guys meet, anyways!? I don't get it… Does Billy even know?" I rolled my eyes at how she acted as if I wasn't there, but as tough as I tried to act, it hurt how against the idea of us she seemed.

We weren't together, but would it be that weird if we were? A small whimper escaped my lips and I quickly bit down on my bottom lip so as to not allow any other sounds from coming out.

As he started to explain how I was penpals with Rachel, Jacob squeezed my hand in his tightly and caressed the back of my hand with his calloused thumb, trying to comfort me. I could see how Edward hovered behind Bella, not sure how to do what he could to comfort me with her there without giving our past away. I shook my head infinitesimally, telling him it wasn't worth it.

"Does she know… _everything_ about you, Jake?"

I could hear the double meaning in her voice and I couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"Oh, give it a rest, Bella, I knew before you did! I was there when it first happened, sheesh." I huffed, pulling my hand out of Jacob's to cross my arms across my chest.

Bella's eyes watered as she looked to Jacob for a further explanation.

He replied without looking at her, instead trying to coax my arms to unravel so that he could hold my hand again. I relented under his gentle tugs and my hand was enveloped in warmth again.

"Rachel was down for the weekend and had invited Kris – er, Kristine – for a sleepover or whatever. About an hour before I came back home, though, Rachel got an urgent call and had to leave for school again. It was pretty late, and Billy didn't want to send Kris up by herself, so he told her to stay over as planned. She was in the room when I… exploded. That's really it."

I nodded, backing up his story, even though he had left out a few things. Not that I minded – I didn't want Bella to know more than she had to.

Seeing Bella pretty speechless, Edward tugged on her arm.

"Bella, love, we should get going. Alice will be waiting." She nodded numbly, but did nothing to move.

"We should go, too, Jake. Quil and Embry are probably in your garage, wreaking havoc as we speak."

Giving a throaty laugh, he turned towards his bike.

"See you, Bells," he said as he handed me a helmet.

"Or not," I sang under my breath, hugging Jacob's waist as the bike purred beneath me.

'Ten,' I mouthed to Edward before I heard a deafening sound as Jacob revved the engine and everything around me became a blur.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So this chapter was about twice as long as the other ones - I'm trying to make up for the first two short chapters Aren't you guys all curious about what the true story of how Kristine got to know about Jacob's secret is? Or what Edward and Kristine could possibly share in common that they can't tell Bella about? Stay tuned to find out!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>Just as I had thought, Quil and Embry were in the garage, obviously bored out of their minds. Guessing by the several tools and screws littered on the floor, they had tried their absolute best to keep themselves occupied with what was available to them. An odd looking figure that reminded me of a wolf made from crumpled cans held together with nails and screws was on its side in the corner, the fruit of Quil and Embry's labor – or rather, boredom. At least they knew better than to play around with my car.<p>

"Oh wow, guys, you're still alive!" I exclaimed as I entered the garage, Jacob right behind me. I tried to sound as surprised as I possibly could – although it didn't require much acting since it _was _quite a feat for the two to survive in Jacob's small garage by themselves.

Quil, who had been lying on his side with an arm supporting his face, quickly sat up and turned around to see us.

"Took you two long enough." Ignoring my patronizing smile, he threw a spare crumbled can at me playfully. It would have hit my face right in between my eyes if Jacob's hand hadn't shot out in front of my face and caught it with ease.

"Cut it out, Quil, you almost hit her face," Jacob growled in annoyance, throwing the tin can back at his friend with more force than necessary. Of course, Quil simply dodged to the right, an impish smile on his face. Stupid wolf reflexes.

"Grow up some, will ya, Quil?" Embry stood up and made his way towards us, nudging Quil hard on the back with his knee in the process.

After bumping fists (why did boys do that?) Embry pointed to a black bag that was protruding at odd angles sitting atop the hood of my car, an expectant smile on his face. Jacob was simply ecstatic at the sight of it and patted Embry on the shoulder before jogging over to dig through the bag.

Did I even want to know?

A voice in my head told me not to fool myself, that of course I was curious as to what was making Jacob so happy. My curiosity must have shown on my face because Embry, being the kinder and more attentive of the two, answered my silent question.

"They're parts for your car. Jake asked me to get them since I run less shifts than him. Took me all day, too."

Oh. Well I guess Jacob's love for all things mechanic explained why he looked like a kid on Christmas Day.

"Embry, I owe you, man. With these, I think I can get Kris' car fixed by this week. Isn't that great, Kris?" Lifting his head for just a second to see my reaction, I nodded and smiled, saying my thanks to Embry as well. It was the reaction he wanted to see, after all.

One of the downsides of hanging out with werewolves that were extremely sharp was that they could recognize even the smallest change in someone's expression. Before anyone could see my smile fade, I walked as naturally as I could to the corner where the tin wolf was and squatted down to see it more carefully.

Thankfully, Embry and Quil had moved to Jacob's side and were discussing with Jacob in detail what tools would be best for the job, of course Embry being more talkative than Quil in this subject.

It was quite a few minutes before their discussion stopped and they realized I was completely silent, still squatting in the corner as I forced the wolf's paws to move over and over again.

"Kristine."

I jumped up at Embry's voice suddenly breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah?" My voice wavered from the surprise. I hoped I sounded natural enough. 'Oh please, let them just let it pass.'

"I brought some iced peach tea from Emily's that you like so much. You know, the ones that are canned. It's in the fridge inside if you want it."

Had he noticed my façade after all? Or was he simply being the caring and attentive person he was?

Either way, I wasn't about to look my favorite tea in the mouth.

Jumping up, I ran to where the trio stood and threw my arms around Embry's lanky form, Jacob's scowl of disapproval escaping my eyes.

"Eek, thanks, Embry!"

There was a skip in my step as I walked down the path that lead to the house, my mood temporarily better. I could hear the sounds of two of the guys talking quickly in low voices in Quileute behind me, but I couldn't care less what they were saying. I had some iced peach tea waiting for me, after all.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Whoops, this chapter turned out rather short as well. It's been a while since I stepped foot into the Twilight universe so I've begun to reread Twilight this morning. Hopefully I can find my copy of New Moon by the time I finish because I only see Eclipse and Breaking Dawn on my shelves.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>I could never really make up my mind whether to knock on the Black's door or not. It seemed too formal at this stage to knock, but on the other hand, it seemed plain out rude to just walk in.<p>

It was in front of the front door that Jacob found me.

He didn't see me at first. His eyes were focused on his feet as he came out into view, mumbling angrily under his breath. Did he fight with Quil, or Embry? It seemed unlikely, but it was the only plausible reason I could think of as to why he seemed so irritated.

At last noticing my gaze, Jacob looked up, the storm in his dark eyes clearing out quickly as he saw me, still standing outside, a fist held up near the door hesitantly.

Confusion. Understanding. Then finally, amusement.

I could almost hear it in my head: 'three, two, one…'

Just as I guessed, Jacob broke out into hearty laughter, no doubt finding my indecision and situation funny. It was _not_ funny, at all.

"Don't laugh," I said indignantly, my face flushing from the embarrassment.

"Sure, sure," he replied half-heartedly, laughter breaking through every other syllable.

His laughter dying away, he opened the door and led me in by the hand. The empty couch and black television screen seemed foreign to me; I was so used to seeing Billy there.

"Where's Billy?" I asked as we stepped into the small kitchen. Maybe he was at another tribe meeting?

"The old man's asleep. He's been trying to stay up until I come back home lately and it's exhausted him." Easily reaching the top shelves with his long arm, Jacob gracefully snatched a large bag of chips and leaned against the counter, looking at me expectantly.

"Didn't you come here to get the iced tea?"

His words brought me out of the trance I was in. It truly was amazing how much Jacob had changed pre-phasing and post-phasing. Pre-phasing Jacob would never have been half as graceful as he was just now.

'Well, it' no use thinking about how he used to be. He's changed now, whether I like it or not.'

Opening the refrigerator door, I was shocked by the amount of groceries inside. It was only ever this full when—

"Yeah, there's a gathering at our place again tonight. Dad's probably going to make his famous spaghetti and try to pass off the recipe as a family heirloom," Jacob snorted at Billy's ridiculous ruses. "You should stay for it."

I could only nod, trying desperately to find the familiar orange can I came to look for. And as if I had any choice. Sue would no doubt not let me go until I had at least two servings.

No matter how hard I looked, I couldn't see it, and I was too scared to touch anything in case it all came spilling at my feet. 'I'll just drink it tomorrow or something,' I told myself, somewhat disappointed.

I was reaching for the fridge door when I suddenly heard Jacob's voice right by my left ear. When had he moved!?

"It's right here," he said as he pulled out a can from behind a stack of plastic storage containers and held it in front of me.

Still surprised from the sudden proximity, I squeaked out thanks as I held onto the cold can with both hands. I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears and I was afraid he could, too. If he couldn't, my now red face would no doubt give it away.

Rolling his eyes at my reaction, he shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. His warm arm wrapped around my waist, in complete contrast to the cold can in my hands, and I felt myself being pulled backwards against him.

"What—?"

The sound of a few bottles clanging softly could be heard as he closed the refrigerator, and I realized a few seconds too late that he was only trying to close the fridge.

Embarrassed, I tried to spin out of his grasp but it held fast.

What was he doing?

"Jake…?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have to admit, this chapter played on my fangirl feelings quite a bit. Is it too obvious that I'm Team Jacob? Whoops.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>Just what <strong>was <strong>he doing?

Sure, we both weren't the type to really give much thought to physical contact, but wasn't this too much?

"Jake, what are you doing?" I tried to laugh it off, as if it was one big joke.

It made no sense for him to act like this, after all.

"C'mon, it's not funny anymore. Embry and Quil are waiting, let's go." Somewhere in the back of mind, I noticed my voice sounded differently than it did normally.

I don't know what it was – perhaps the mention of the world beyond this moment the two of us were in? – but it seemed to aggravate Jacob, his arm tightening its hold on my waist until it started to hurt.

"Ow, ow, Jake!" I resisted against his arm with both of my arms, trying to get him to ease his hold.

I could breathe again as the muscles in his arm lost tension, but even then, he refused to let go of me.

"Kris, I-"

It sounded like he was conflicted, but I didn't know why. He didn't feel anything more than a friend towards me. I knew so very well that he was still head over heels in love with that ridiculous Bella. I knew that _she _was the one who appeared in his dreams, no matter how little he slept. I knew that_ she_ was the one he wanted to call every night, just to check up on her, to see if she was alright. I knew that _she _was the one he wanted to protect with every fiber of his being. I knew. So very well.

I knew these things because Jacob told me himself.

It _hurt_ to hear these things, to have him confirm my fears with his own mouth. But I had to act strong, for him, because his well being came first, not my personal agenda. Or so I told myself, but…

Sometimes it was hard to deny my feelings when he left open chances like this.

Before I could say anything, Jacob released his hold on me and walked stiffly back to the counter, his back to me. He must have heard some sound that I couldn't because in the next few seconds, Billy rolled out, tired but a soft smile on his face.

"Kris, welcome." Billy's voice carried through the hall although he spoke softly. I was surprised to even hear him over the thudding of the blood in my ears.

I must look like a flustered mess.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Billy, I heard how tired you are these days." I truly was sorry. Sorry that I had woken him up for absolutely nothing.

He waved his hand, as if he was clearing the air of nonsense.

"Don't be silly. Now, I'm sure you'll be staying for the gathering?" He rolled his wheelchair over to the fridge and opening the door, took out a bottle of root beer.

I nodded, my voice lost somewhere in my throat. I wanted to tell Billy that Jacob had already invited me but for some reason, I couldn't say his name out loud.

" 'Course I will! Now if you'll excuse me, there's a very hungry and bored Embry and Quil waiting in the garage." With that, I made my way out of the kitchen and escaped from the house, the cold can of iced tea clenched tightly in both hands.

'I hope I didn't seem rude.'

I didn't look back to see if Jacob was close behind. In fact, I preferred that he wasn't.

I just needed some time on my own to calm myself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm afraid I made Kris sound really melodramatic, but in reality, she's just a girl who's trying her best to understand what's going on around her. I would love to receive some reviews with feedback so that I can know what you guys want in the upcoming chapters. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>I obviously hadn't thought my exit plan completely through.<p>

I couldn't go back to the Black's house – not that I wanted to even show my face back there after what just happened – but I didn't want to go to the garage and act as if nothing happened in front of the Embry and Quil's observant eyes.

"What the hell just happened," I mumbled to myself, kicking up small clots of dirt with my feet as I walked to the edge of the sidewalk where I sat down. The hiss of the can being opened was drowned out by the sound of pounding blood still in my ears, and even the coldness of the metal didn't seem to seep in as deeply as it did before.

What was that? My brain sluggishly started to think of possible answers, each one getting more implausible than the next. Was it a cry of desperation? Did Jacob need more help than he was letting on? Or, could it possibly be him returning my feelings – or at least trying to?

I snorted at the thought as I chugged down a long sip of iced tea. As if that would every happen. Even amidst my confusion, it tasted good. My mind, eager to think of anything but what just took place within the house, took the bait the iced drink provided. Why didn't they sell these in Forks? Why only here on the reservation? What did they put in here that made it so good? Would this company show up if I Googled them?

Cautious and soft footsteps brought me out of my thoughts, and my body automatically stiffened, fearing it was Jacob. Whoever it was, they were being careful to make sure that I knew they were coming so that I wouldn't be too surprised by them.

Well, that was considerate of them.

Knowing myself much too well, I closed my eyes as soon as the sound of their footsteps disappeared, silent on the concrete. I was too much of a coward to face them head on. 'Please don't let it be Jacob,' I plead silently, although to be truthful, a part of me wished it was him coming to explain himself. Of course, things never happen the way I wish they would.

A familiar voice cleared their throat before sitting down next to me, their legs stretching out in front of them much more than mine. Much, much more than mine, I noticed with a hint of annoyance.

"How's the tea?"

Thankfully, it was Embry, which meant I could have a somewhat normal conversation. Unthankfully, it was Embry, which meant I had to smile and pretend to be fine. I didn't know if fate was throwing me a bone or mocking me.

"It's really good. Thanks again for bringing it for me." I held the can in his direction, silently asking if he wanted some. It was a polite gesture more than anything, and I was surprised when he took it and drank from the can directly.

"No problem. I'll bring more over whenever I get the chance."

I wanted to say no, that it wasn't necessary, but I had the feeling Embry wouldn't listen to me. The smile he was flashing me only seemed to back up my suspicion.

"Is Quil alright being in there by himself?" I was more worried about what the garage would look like when we went back in there than Quil, but I didn't want to offend him, just in case he heard, so I asked in a roundabout way. Quil could hold quite the grudge, or so I've heard.

"Afraid Quil will be lying on a bed of metal scraps and parts from your car?" I knew Embry was kidding, but even the thought gave me shivers.

Careful not to leave any evidence, I whispered in the smallest voice I could manage.

"Terrified."

My fear must have showed clearly on my face because Embry's wide smile melted away into a worried frown, and in an attempt to no doubt comfort me, he drew his long arm around my shoulders, giving them a small squeeze.

"Don't worry. The big bad wolf got called by Sam while you were in the house and is probably fifty miles away from here running patrol by now."

Leave it to Embry's soft voice to calm you down.

"Thanks, Embry," I said in a small voice as I turned my head to give him a grateful smile, finding the distance between us much closer than I had thought. Embry's usual serene expression was gone and in its place was a more serious one.

I tried to lean away from him, confusion swirling in my mind again. Maybe Jacob and Embry had both caught a disease, like mad cow disease, only for werewolves? As hard as I tried to distance myself without hurting Embry's feelings, his arm around my shoulders kept me in place.

Thanks to my previous experience with Jacob in the Black's house, I knew by now that werewolves abusing their strength to keep you in one place meant something very confusing was about to happen.

Before my brain could register what was happening, Embry was leaning in closer, his lips parted as he tried to come up with something to say. Closer and closer, until almost—

Out of nowhere, I heard Jacob speak in a much lower voice than he normally spoke in, his words seething with anger.

"Don't._** Touch**_. Her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! Everything was pretty hectic with Korean holidays &amp; the new semester, but I'm pretty much all settled in now so I'll try to update regularly!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Kristine Fay belong to Stephanie Meyer. Kristine Fay is of my own making.**

* * *

><p>A dull clang was the only sound I could hear in the aftermath dead silence. I had dropped my can of iced tea in surprise, and in a less preoccupied part of my mind, I mourned its loss. What a waste.<p>

The tin can rolled further and further away from me, spilling its contents everywhere in the process as the silence only deepened.

The atmosphere was suffocating and I wanted more than anything to escape from this place, but I couldn't see an easy way out. I did, however, notice that Embry's arm had dropped from my shoulders after Jacob's appearance, and I let out a sigh of relief. At least I was free from that awkward situation.

"I told you before, Embry, don't touch her. Don't you **_dare_** touch her."

Jacob was clearly still angry, his teeth clenched and body shaking. I knew what that meant. Hurriedly, I got up and held my hands up in front of me as I confronted him.

"Jake, nothing happened, it's okay. Calm down. Nothing happened." Maybe it was my words, or maybe it was my hands that were placed lightly on his chest, or maybe he realized how close I was standing to him, but whatever it was, it stopped his shaking and I could see him closing his eyes and concentrating to ground himself again.

It took a few seconds before he opened his eyes, and when he did, I could see the storm in them again. Was he okay now? I had no doubt that the two werewolves would take it out to the forest later when I was gone, but that didn't matter to me right now. I was more worried about how Jacob was now than how he would be later.

"That was a close call. Kristine almost became our second Emily." I hadn't realized Embry had stood up as well. Looking behind my shoulder, I expected to find him smiling apologetically at Jake, but was surprised to find him instead staring with rather cold eyes. The look Jake returned him was even colder, and I knew the goosebumps I had right now had nothing to do with the weather.

"That's not funny," was all Jacob growled before he started to let out long guttural sounds in what I guessed was Quileute. Embry easily changed languages as well, leaving me standing there dumbfounded, trying to grasp at straws to understand what kind of conversation they were having. It wasn't easy though and I soon found it impossible, especially since their expressions weren't giving anything away either. Jerks.

The two didn't seem to intend on stopping their debate anytime soon, so knowing from experience that I would only be ignored if I tried to pry, I turned my back on them and walked to where the now empty can was, picking it up. I would throw it away as soon as I got the chance.

"Don't let my inability to speak Quileute stop you guys. I'm going home so feel free to do whatever you two want."

That seemed to grab their attention. Jacob, stopping mid-sentence, turned his head towards me, a confused expression on his face. 'Now he decides to use his face?' I thought in annoyance, and it must have shown on my face because he quickly strode over to where I was standing, taking the can from me and holding my now free hand.

"M'sorry," he mumbled, unable to look me in the eyes – whether it was from shame or just an act, I couldn't tell. "Stay for the gathering, Kris. You love them." I did love them, that was true, what with the lively atmosphere and the delicious food, but I didn't feel like staying to watch a drama show that I could just as easily watch on tv, except it would be in a language I could actually understand. Besides, I'd probably choke to death on spaghetti from the stress of sitting in between the two.

"No thanks. Tell Billy I'm sorry, but I'd rather not be here to watch you two tear each other apart." Jacob's expression fell, and along with it so did my heart. Now it was me who couldn't meet his eyes in fear that he would shake my resolve. If it made him happy, I wanted to stay – I really did – but today, more than ever, I needed some time where I could just sit down by myself and think things through.

"Sorry, Jake. Not tonight." Giving his hand a squeeze, I gently pulled mine free of his, instead opting to entwine my two hands in front of me. Before Jacob had a chance to say anything, Embry came shuffling forward, both hands in his pockets. "I'll walk you home," he offered, his familiar serene expression back on his face.

"No, I'll take you home on my bike," Jacob said loudly in a definitive voice, a hint of annoyance and arrogance in his voice. Politely declining both their offers (as politely as I could in my current mood, anyways) I told them I could get home just fine on my own. I could walk to the border and once I was away from these two, Alice would see me and send Edward or maybe even Rosalie to get me.

All I needed to do was free my future from these… 'Stupid Quileute-speaking werewolf jerks?' My brain suggested eagerly and I had to say, I liked how well it fit them.

I just needed to get away from these stupid Quileute-speaking werewolf jerks and I'd be on my way home.

"Alright, I guess…." I heard Jacob say quietly. He was giving up too easily which was unlike him, and that, along with the glance the two shared when they thought I wasn't looking, only tipped me off that they weren't going to let me leave on my own. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow. I'll be in the parking lot afterschool, same time, same place as usual." Nodding, I said bye, and turned to walk down the road, knowing my way around the small reservation well.

I could have sworn I was flanked on either side by two wolves soon after that disappeared from sight as I neared the border. It shouldn't have, but it made me smile. Just a little.

Stupid Quileute-speaking werewolf jerks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I found this chapter a bit hard to write, but I managed to push myself to finish it! Not my best chapter, but I did have fun imagining all the possibilities between Jacob, Embry, and Kristine. Also, forgive me for my big bad wolf pun in the last chapter – it was 2am when I wrote it. Do you guys have anything you want to see in the next chapter? I'm open to suggestions! :)<strong>


End file.
